Stepbrother Knows Best
by ajson123456
Summary: Billy has no problems with Max dating Lucas, provided he can use the pair to satisfy his own needs. Rated M for strong language and heavy smut.


So I noticed there are smut fics about Billy with each of the boys except Lucas (all of which are great), which is strange considering he's the only one of the four really associated with him. Naturally, with Lucas being my favorite, I thought it was time for those two to come together for some fun.

While writing this, I came up with a few ideas for future chapters and decided to make this into an extended story, with Max also featuring heavily as of the next chapter. This first one is just Lucas and Billy, though.

*Obligatory 'Don't Like, Don't Read' warning*

 **HEAVY SMUT AHEAD**

* * *

Sighing as a stream of hot water drenched his toned body, Billy Hargrove closed his eyes and allowed the warmth to take his mind away to somewhere... _anywhere_... that wasn't Hawkins, the place he was forced to call home.

Re-opening them, he was met by someone standing, seemingly frozen, in the doorway. Hargrove called out to the figure in front of him. "Shit, look I'm not gonna hurt you, kid." He paused, noting the boy's wary look. "Just... do your thing, alright?"

Lucas' eyes narrowed as he considered his options. He could turn and leave and be forced to remain in his sweat-soaked state for the rest of the day. Alternatively, he could take a shower opposite Billy Hargrove, the maniac who had tormented Max, thrown him against a wall, and beaten seven bells of shit out of Steve, who had stepped in to protect him and his friends.

Admittedly, Lucas thought, Billy's apparent hatred of him had been reduced to the occasional glare whenever he caught sight of his hands interlaced with Max's. Besides that, he'd pretty much left them alone.

Deciding he'd rather not spend the remaining part of the afternoon drenched in sweat, Lucas took a deep breath and stepped into the shower room, the heat hitting him square in the face.

His heart racing and his palms growing sweatier by the second, the dark-skinned teen hesitantly removed his towel and placed it on the hook on the far wall. He immediately glanced over at the room's other occupant to make sure he wasn't being watched. After seeing that the mulleted teen's gaze was fixed elsewhere, he stepped towards the centre of the room.

Lucas deliberately positioned himself directly opposite Billy, thereby allowing the metallic shower pole to obscure their view of each other. This didn't go unnoticed by the older boy, who chuckled softly in response, the noise not reaching Lucas' ears thanks to sound of the running water.

After eyeing the cautious teen intently, Billy swatted as his hand across the tap beside him and moved to occupy the new stream of water.

Lucas shifted nervously when he realized the high-schooler had edged closer to him. Eventually, Hargrove spoke up, finally cutting through the painful silence that had become louder than any other sound in the room.

"Believe it or not, Sinclair, I'm actually kinda glad you're screwing my stepsister. It's made her less of a bitch, you know?"

Lucas reddened at the teen's blunt statement. Normally, he would've stood up to someone insulting his girlfriend, but this was Billy Hargrove and, frankly, he valued his life too much to talk back.

"I guess she's using you to relieve some of the tension," the mullet-headed teen continued, a smug look resting on his face.

Hargrove leered as the teen continued to soap himself up, the boy clearly in a rush to get the hell out of there. He let his eyes follow the frothy trails of water and firmly anchored his stare when they reached the boy's thighs. He took in the sight before him, watching as the soapy mixture tangled in the small nest of black pubic hair that was just visible against the dark skin. He let his eyes travel down to gaze at the soft cock between the boy's legs, immediately feeling his own member hardening in response. At this, he stepped forward.

Lucas tensed when a wet hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up at the older boy and, in doing so, accidentally caught sight of the high-schooler's semi-hard cock. Lucas quickly averted his eyes and pretended like he hadn't just seen Billy Hargrove's dick.

The senior didn't seem fazed by his expanding member nor by the fact that the Sinclair boy had just noticed his obvious arousal. All it took was one more step from Hargrove for the gap to close between the two teens.

Lucas froze when Billy's hand moved from his shoulder across to the back of his neck. He opened his mouth to speak but Billy beat him to it.

"You're telling me you and your friends never done this before?" he mocked.

All Lucas could do was avoid eye contact and hope the older boy would back away. No such luck.

"Ah, come on man. You guys never jerked each other off after gym class? No? What about that little nerd club you guys got? Supposed to be doing science experiments and shit when really you're just gangbanging each other, am I right?" Billy laughed at his own crude imagination.

Noticing Lucas' reluctance to comment, he softened his tone. "Shit, man, I'm just kidding. Lighten up, kid." He stopped for a moment, before continuing. "Look, I ain't got any problems with you and Max. But all the shit I do for her, driving her around all the time? I'm just saying the least she could do is... _share_... from time to time, y'know?" Hargrove finished by overtly licking his lips.

His suggestiveness was met by silence; Lucas' mind was elsewhere. Billy's words had provoked memories of a particular D&D session that had took place not long after Will was found.

He tried not to remember how Dustin, having no shame as usual, had opted to spend most of the campaign half-naked after spilling a full can of Coke all over himself. He tried not to remember how they all got rock hard at the sight and had eventually decided the best way to overcome the awkward tension was to help each other out. He tried not to remember how they had huddled in a circle - him and Dustin and Mike and Will - and jerked each other off, their hands stroking whichever erection was nearest. And he tried not to remember how they had erupted together and completely ruined their campaign manuals by soaking them in four massive loads of hot teen cum.

Despite his best efforts, his attempts to rapidly clear the images from his mind failed miserably. Lucas panicked when he felt his cock responding to the memories of that night.

"Well, shit, Sinclair! Was starting to think you didn't have it in you!" Hargrove said with a shit-eating grin when he noticed Lucas' growing erection.

Lucas shivered when Billy's fingers traced their way from the back of his neck and down across his back. He wasn't exactly sure how things progressed from there, but after what seemed to be only a minute or two, Lucas found himself on his knees with Billy Hargrove's admittedly impressive member just inches from his face.

Looking up at the smug teen, Lucas tentatively ran his tongue along the length before moving forward and letting the swollen head push past his lips.

"Shit, that's it," Billy praised as he assisted by pushing more and more of his long cock into Lucas' mouth. He pulled back when the boy spluttered, letting his length slip from between his lips.

Hargrove's dick twitched at the sight of his stepsister's boyfriend on his knees in front of him, lines of spit trailing across from his hard shaft all the way to the boy's mouth.

"You good, kid?" he asked with a surprisingly gentle tone.

Lucas nodded, giving Billy the all-clear to slide his cock back into the teen's wet mouth.

Sinclair built up a steady rhythm, guided by the older boy's hands on the back of his head. He used his own experiences of getting head from Max in order to properly satisfy her older brother. He managed to elicit a number of low grunts and growls from the mulleted teen, usually when his tongue swiped over the swollen head. Max would always play with his balls while sucking him too but Lucas deliberately abstained from this. He didn't want Billy to think he was enjoying this too much.

"Fuck! You sure you ain't done this before, Sinclair?" Hargrove asked as he smirked down at the dark-skinned teen.

After another minute of giving his first ever blowjob, Lucas was back on his feet and under the relaxing warmth of the hot water. He groaned when Billy took hold of his cock and jerked it a few times before the mullet-headed senior got down on his knees behind him.

Billy grabbed two handfuls of Lucas' butt and slowly pulled his asscheeks apart, smirking to himself as he laid eyes on the untouched hole between them. He leaned forward and let his tongue trace around the teen's puckered opening, his smirk not fading when he heard a moan above him.

Sinclair moaned wildly as his girlfriend's brother started to provide him with pleasure he didn't even know existed. The older boy was clearly experienced in the art of intense ass eating as he quickly evolved from swirling his tongue all around the rim to pushing past the ring of muscle, allowing him to explore the inside of Lucas' tight asshole with his skilled tongue.

The Sinclair boy could feel his knees buckling as he gripped firmly onto the shower pole to maintain his balance. Subconsciously, he pushed himself back on Billy's face, the mulleted senior pulling away as a result.

"Shit, you that desperate, huh, kid?" Billy commented smugly as he swatted his hand across one of Lucas' soft asscheeks in retaliation.

"Fuck!" the dark-skinned teen swore at the faint sting.

Hargrove rectified his action by nibbling and sucking at the red mark it left behind.

"You best keep doing that if you want me to carry on, Sinclair."

Though surprised by the older teen's words, Lucas obeyed and pushed back, just as he had done before, moaning loudly as the familiar wet tongue made contact with him once more.

Anyone hoping to use the showers at this point would be greeted by the sight of Hawkins' High School top dog Billy Hargrove with his face buried between Lucas Sinclair's butt cheeks as he furiously tongued the younger boy's asshole.

As much as Hargrove wanted to keep his new toy to himself, a part of him was secretly hoping some of his comrades would happen upon the scene. How he'd love to watch Sinclair get wrecked by a group of horny high-schoolers. He reckoned the kid could take at least three cocks.

Hoping to speed things up, Billy pressed a fingertip to the Sinclair boy's now very wet opening and pushed forward.

"Mmm... fuck... shit!" Lucas groaned as his virgin butthole was penetrated for the first time.

"God, so fucking tight! Max could've at least loosened you up a bit," Hargrove grinned, not that Lucas could see, mind you. He was too busy trying not to pass out from the almost overbearing sensation of having his ass fingered.

Max would often rub her fingers over his hole when blowing him, but the redhead was yet to add fingering to the young couple's growing list of performed kinks. They both knew they'd get there soon enough, though.

Billy could feel him clenching around his finger as he began to pump it in and out of his hole. His smirk was refusing to relent. It was very much enjoying the breathy moans and panting sounds that were escaping the boy's throat.

This whole time, Billy had been resisting an urge that had been swelling inside him. Realizing he couldn't resist any longer, the mullet-headed teen opened his mouth wide and guzzled up Lucas' entire ballsack in one fell swoop. The 15 year-old's moans were growing louder and louder as Hargrove sucked on his sensitive balls. This particular sensation was not unknown to the dark-skinned boy. Max always gave his testicles a thorough tongue bath, claiming she loved how his dick would twitch in response to her mouth gargling his nutsack.

This time was no different. Clear drops of sticky pre-cum were leaking from the swollen mushroom cap of Lucas' twitching cock. The Sinclair boy was fighting back the urge to jerk himself, knowing all too well he would blow his load within seconds of his hand making contact his pulsing shaft.

Groaning as the mouth and fingers that were currently occupying his balls and ass were removed, Lucas shivered when he felt Billy's slick cock sliding between his crack, the long shaft still dripping with his own spit. He drew in a deep breath upon feeling Hargrove's sticky tip pressing up against his slippery hole.

"You ready?" the teen asked.

Swallowing nervously, Lucas nodded.

Gritting his teeth to cope with the intrusion, Sinclair grunted when the tip of Billy's erection pushed its way into his ass. "Ugh, fuck! Shit... oh fuck... ugh."

Hargrove watched with a filthy smirk as his thick, glistening shaft disappeared into Lucas' tight butthole. His neatly trimmed pubes rested against the boy's smooth asscheeks as he allowed him to adjust to the unfamiliar sensation of being filled with cock.

After a few seconds, Lucas' grunts and growls evolved into long moans once the initial wave of pain had subsided and transformed into immeasurable pleasure.

Pulling back, Billy let most of his cock slide out of Lucas' butt before slamming his length back in, causing a choked whimper to leave the boy.

In a matter of seconds, the 18 year-old was mercilessly thrusting his hips, each movement sending his cock plunging deep into Sinclair's asshole.

Lucas was moaning and whimpering loudly as he experienced his first buttfucking at the hands of his girlfriend's sex-crazed stud of a stepbrother. Luckily for the 15 year-old, his voice was drowned out by the sounds of the running water jets that were soaking his back as he hunched over the metal pole in the centre of the room.

"Fuck, that's it. You look so fucking good on my cock, baby," Billy teased as he gave his stepsister's boyfriend an assfucking that was anything but gentle.

Wanting to hear more of the delicious noises that were escaping from his new toy, Billy moved his hands from Lucas' ass and allowed them to roam across his chest before repeatedly swiping his thumbs over the teen's sensitive nipples.

"Ugh, oh god! Fuck! Fuck!" Lucas cried out when Billy's cock struck his prostate, his nerves jolting and sparking inside him, sending an overbearing amount of pleasure shooting through his entire body. The older boy's hand wrapping around his throbbing erection only served to expedite his climax.

Bringing their bodies closer together, Hargrove sucked on the dark flesh of Lucas' neck, hoping this final act would send the boy over the edge.

His plan seemed to work as he began to feel the dark-skinned teen's butthole contracting around his aching cock.

Unsurprisingly, having a pair of wet lips nibbling on his neck, a thumb tweaking his nipples, a hand jerking his erection, and a seven-inch cock driving in and out of his ass proved to be too much for the 15 year-old Sinclair boy. He moaned and whimpered incoherently as his body tensed and hot strings of cum fired from his twitching cock.

Billy continued to milk Lucas' pulsating erection, groaning to himself as he watched the boy's creamy load splash onto the metallic shower pole.

"Come on, already, kid?" Hargrove taunted, his cock still pounding the teen's tight ass. He stared at the metal, now coated in ropes of Lucas Sinclair's hot teenage cum.

Billy let his mouth linger close to Lucas' ear. "Round two, I take it?" he finished by tugging on his earlobe.

"W-wha-"

Before Lucas could respond, the thick cock had slipped out of his ass, and he suddenly found himself being lifted up into the air. He had no choice but to wrap his legs around the older boy's muscular frame and grip onto his neck for support. Hargrove's hands were placed firmly under his ass as the mulleted boy slowly edged his fingers towards his crack.

Billy used both hands to spread Lucas' butt cheeks and smirked wickedly as he lowered the boy back down onto his engorged cock.

Lucas released a long moan as Billy's erection slid effortlessly into his used hole. Before long, he found himself bouncing up and down on the high school senior's dick, his soft cock quickly rising again as he was fucked mid-air.

The sound of their combined moans were muffled when Billy engaged Lucas in a deep and filthy kiss. He eventually pulled away to tease the boy.

"Shit, you're fucking loving this, ain't you, Sinclair?"

Lucas could only moan in response.

"Does Max know her boyfriend's a little cock slut?" the mulleted teen laughed as he ran his tongue over his teeth.

After only another minute, Lucas buried his face in the crook of Billy's neck as he reached his second climax. Despite the lack of physical contact, his aching cock jerked wildly and his swollen tip sent ropes of thick cum splattering against the older boy's toned chest.

"Fuck, keep going," Hargrove uttered, his comment apparently directed at the groaning teen's spewing cock.

The 18 year-old stud was basking in the feeling of Lucas' balls emptying themselves onto his body, the dark-skinned teen's creamy white spunk dripping down his stomach and onto his cock that was still busy wrecking the boy's ass.

Billy quickly felt himself coming undone and made a point to look his exhausted teen fuck buddy in the eye as he spilled inside of him. He let Lucas collapse into his neck as he fired off thick streams of cum into his asshole, the freshman teen shaking in pleasure as his insides were coated with Billy's hot load.

The two spent teenagers kept their position for a while, with Billy applying gentle kisses and licks to the soft flesh of Lucas' neck as his hands held onto his asscheeks.

Lifting the Sinclair boy off his sticky cock, Hargrove placed him down on the floor, letting his head rest against the wall.

"Listen, kid. You keep this between us and maybe it happens again." Billy turned to leave but stopped short. Looking back at the used teen on the floor, he bit his lip. "You'd fucking love that, wouldn't ya?"

Lucas wanted to say no, for no reason other than his dignity. Getting his ass wrecked by Billy Hargrove in the locker room showers wasn't exactly an image he wanted anyone else to see. Especially Max. But despite that, he'd be lying if he said he hadn't enjoyed his first foray into anal sex, even if it was with his girlfriend's big brother.

Hargrove smirked again when Lucas nodded shyly in response to his question.

"Thought so, you little slut. I'll catch ya later, Sinclair."

The 15 year-old eyed the older boy as he sauntered out of the room. His heart pounded when he realized Billy had made no effort to clean up the sticky mess he'd left on his torso.

Lucas Sinclair lay slumped against the wall, his eyes closed, as a fresh load of Billy Hargrove's cream poured from his used asshole and mixed with the streams of hot water that were cascading silently across the floor.

* * *

Flicking his cigarette, Billy strutted across the parking lot towards his beloved Camaro. He smirked to himself when he saw that Max was already waiting for him before looking down his baggy t-shirt at the streaks of her boyfriend's cum that were still running down his chest.

It was time for Max to earn her ride home...

* * *

I've got a handful of smutty ideas planned out for these three and can't wait to write them!

Huge thanks to **brucewaynefan** for the title, and for being such a dedicated follower of my work. I know you've been waiting for this one :p

Be sure to leave a review to let me know what you think and, as usual, thanks for reading!


End file.
